bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Aiorlos twins
Appearance Azrael and Brachiel are twins, and thus are practicly indestinguishable from one another. They are both bald and mantain a neatly trimmed moustache. Being almost 2000 years old, their faces bear the marks of age, mostly visible in their baggy eyes. Personality The Aiorlos brothers have a commanding presence about them, and they are accustomed to being obeyed. They are strict, but fair and demand from their subordiantes to dedicate themselves to their duty. Both are eccentric and at times downright playfull, altough such displays are only seen in private, more casual moments. Because of the rituals and training they undertook, there are few differences in their personality, mostly visible trough their specializations. History Twins are rare, and gifted twins even rarer. Once could say that the brothers were desitend to greatness, but the truth is that there is always hard work behind success. And the brothers worked hard, constantly training, constantly learning. They were the star pupils of the academy and earend the nickname "Twin Stars of Avalon". Beign twins they had an exceptionally strong bond to begin with and the the soul resonance rituals only made that bond stronger. They are the only soul knights known to have achieved almost perfect resonance. While still holding the rank of Knight-Errant, they undertook a campaign into Hueco Mundo and fought Hollows there for several years. This corresponds with a drop in Hollow activity in the real world, a testament to just how much mayhem the brothers caused. With their skills they quickly rose trough the rank, eventually becoming Grand Paladins. Azrael took on the brunt of organization and leadership duties, while Brachiel devoted more time to research and development. Thus, even if both brothers are technicly equal in rank, Azrael is deffered to in matters of military and Brachiel in matters of science. Abilities SoulResonance: The brothers have an especially strong bond with eachother and have rached a level previously thought impossible. They can use eachothers bankai to it's full potential. Impressive Strength: While age may have sapped some of their strength, both brothers are still deceptively strong and can easilly kill a lower-level opponent with a single punch. Immense Spiritual Pressure: As military leaders and strongest of the Soul Knights, their spiritual pressure is unmatched in all of Avalon. Masterfull Fighters: Masteres of a mix of various martial arts and swordsmanship techniques. Genius Level Intellect: Both brothers posses asstounding minds and while generally being equals in everything, they have shown to have a specific prefference - Azraels tactical and strategic accumen is unsurpassed and Brachiel is equally unmatched in scientific exploits. Both brothers share and discuss ideas and have brought many innovations and improvements into Avalon, and they enjoy a good challenge. Brachiel once made "fake", healthy cigarettes for Uriel, just because he was bored. : Masters of Kido. Spiritual Telekinesis: A special technique of using ones Spiritual Pressure to move objects. It requires concetration and fine control and is exceptionally difficult to master. Either one has an aptitude for it or doesn't. While usually even captains can do little more than move small object in battle, the brothers have mastered this art and can affect even bigger objects. Equipment Soul Armor The Aiorlos brothers have worn their armors for two thousand years and have immense spiritual pressure. As such thir armors are the strongest in all of Avalon and represent the strongest known defense, outstriping the Hierro of the strongest Hollow or the Blut Vene of the Quicy. Zanpakuto Not Yet Revealed Category:Soul Knights Category:Fanon Character Category:Shinigami